narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
19 Epilog: 30 |bday=28. März |geschlecht=weiblich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 148,5 cm Part 2: 158,6 cm; 161,0cm Naruto Databook 3; S. 136/137 |gewicht=Part 1: 35,4 kg Part 2: 45,4 kg Naruto Databook 3; S. 136/137 |b-gr=0 |familie= Kizashi Haruno (Vater) Mebuki Haruno (Mutter) Sasuke Uchiha (Ehemann) Sarada Uchiha (Tochter) |manga=3 |anime=1 |film=Film 1: Geheimmission im Land des ewigen Schnees |special=1. Special |spiel=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |beruf=Shinobi/Medizin-Ninja |Ninja-ID=012601 |nrang= |genin=12 |chunin=14 |jonin= |meister=Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade |schüler= |fähigkeit=Medizinische Jutsus extreme körperliche Stärke besitzt das Yin-Siegel |elemente= |waffen= Blitz-Rohr |sonstiges=Gedokuyaku, Siegel der Chakra-Unterdrückung |srang=0 |arang=7 |brang=6 |crang=9 |drang=12 }} Allgemeines Sakura Haruno (Sakura = Kirschblüte) ist eine Kunoichi aus Konohagakure und mit Naruto Uzumaki und Sasuke Uchiha einer der drei Hauptcharaktere. Sie ist sehr temperamentvoll, weiß sich jedoch bei höhergestellten Personen zu benehmen. Sie ist seit Anfang der Serie in Sasuke verliebt, und gestand ihm dies auch, als dieser das Dorf verließ. Wenn Naruto herumalbert, kommt von ihr meist ein heftiger Schlag, der ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen soll. Zu Naruto hatte sie am Anfang gar kein gutes Verhältnis (sie zählte ihn zu den Dingen, die sie am wenigsten mag), doch besserte sich dieses mit der Zeit und sie musste anerkennen, dass Naruto sich wirklich weiterentwickelt hatte. Auch wenn sie Naruto nicht liebt (sondern Sasuke), so verbindet sie doch ein extrem starkes Band mit Naruto, das ihn zu einer der wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben macht. Sakura ist meist eine eher gefühlsorientierte Person, die stets an andere denkt. Erscheinung Kindheit thumb|left|129px|Sakura sehr jung Sakura ist ein junges Mädchen, das kurzes rosafarbenes Haar und grüne Augen hat. In ihrer Kindheit wurde sie des Öfteren wegen ihrer großen Stirn von den anderen Kindern "Stirnie" genannt, doch durch Ino Yamanaka hat sie mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen, weshalb sie sich angewöhnt hat, ein Haarband bzw. ihr Stirnband wie ein Haarreif zu tragen, das ihre Stirn zur Geltung bringen soll. Als Genin In Part 1 hatte Sakura langes Haar, schnitt sich dieses aber während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung ab. Sie trug ein rotes Qipao, auf dessen Vorder- und Rückseite, sich jeweils ein weißes kreisförmiges Symbol befand, was möglicherweise das Haruno-Clan-Wappen symbolisierte. Unter dem Qipao trug sie dunkelgrüne Shorts sowie blaue Sandalen. Am rechten Oberschenkel befand sich die Tasche für ihre Kunai sowie eine weitere Shuriken-Tasche über ihrem Gesäß. Als Chunin Als Chunin trägt Sakura eine rote ärmellose Weste, auf dessen Rückseite, sich dasselbe Symbol befindet, das sich schon auf dem Qipao, das sie als Genin trug, befand. Des Weiteren trägt sie einen hellrosafarbenen Rock, an dessen Seiten sowie an der Vorder- und Rückseite sich Schlitze befinden und unter diesem Rock schwarze Shorts und gleichfarbige Stiefel. Außerdem trägt sie noch hellrosafarbene Ellbogenschützer sowie schwarze Handschuhe, die sie nur zum Kämpfen anzieht. The Last thumb|left|120px|Sakura mit 19 Jahren Nach zwei Jahren hat sie zu ihrem alten Stil, als sie noch ein Genin war, zurückgefunden. So trägt sie nun eine kürzere und dunklere Variante ihres Qipao ohne die kreisförmigen Symbole. Darunter weiterhin schwarze Shorts und ein ebenso schwarzes Band um ihre Taille. Ihre schwarzen Ninjastiefel sind normalen, gleichfarbigen Ninjaschuhen gewichen und rosa Knieschützer bedecken nun ihre Knie. Die Kampfhandschuhe und Ellenbogenschützer sind geblieben. Sakuras namensgebenden, rosa Haare sind nun glatter und sie streicht ihre Haare nun als leichtes Pony zur linken Seite. Auch nach so vielen Jahren beherzigt sie weiterhin Inos Rat und trägt ihr rotes Ninja-Stirnband ähnlich einem Haarband. Epilog Sowohl die Kampfhandschuhe als auch die Ellenbogenschützer sind im Epilog nicht mehr zu sehen, genauso wie sie ihr Stirnband abgelegt hat und ihr rosanes Rockteil mit kurzer Leggins einem weinroten Kleid gewichen ist. Dieses wirkt viel legerer und weniger kampftauglich als der alte Rock mit viel Beinfreiheit und dem seperaten, kurzärmligen Oberteil. Dieses Oberteil ist in dem Kleid erkennbar, vorallem in der kurzärmligen Oberteilform. Vielmehr ähnelt das jetzige, frauliche Kleid jedoch Sakuras erstem Kleidungsstück, dem dunkelrosa Einteiler. Nur in dem Kragen ist ein Unterschied zu erkennen. Die Schürze, welche sie in der kurzen Sequenz trägt, ist dem Umstand geschuldet, dass sie gerade putzt. Genauso wie das weiße Tuch auf ihren immernoch kirschblütenrosanen Haaren. Diese hat sie nicht verändert, außer dass ihr Pony nun von zwei roten Spangen zur linken Seite gehalten wird. Dadurch ist das Siegel des Byakugou no Jutsu auf ihrer Stirn gut erkennbar. Insgesamt wirkt ihre ganze Erscheinung nun weniger kämpferisch, legerer und fraulicher, trotzdem ist sie jedoch die Sakura in Jugendjahren geblieben. Charakter thumb|left|Sakuras Innere Stimme Sakuras Temperament ähnelt dem von Tsunade sehr, einer der Gründe, weshalb man sie als die zweite bzw. die junge Tsunade bezeichnet. Wie bei dieser, haben die Menschen oftmals Angst vor ihr, wenn ihre aufbrausende und rüde Art durchkommt, vor allem Naruto, da dieser von Sakura des Öfteren wegen seines Verhaltens von ihr geschlagen wird. Doch hat Sakura auch eine hilfsbereite, freundliche und sentimentale Seite, die vor allem dann zum Vorschein kommt, wenn es um ihre Teamkollegen und ihr nahestehende Personen geht. Außerdem ist sie recht intelligent und hat einen starken Willen, den sie im Kampf gegen Sasori unter Beweis stellt. Des Weiteren hat Sakura eine Innere Stimme, eine kindische, frechere und etwas dunklere Version ihrer selbst. Die das genaue Gegenteil von dem Verhalten Sakuras repräsentiert. So war diese hellauf begeistert von der Idee Narutos als dieser einen verdreckten Tafelschwamm so platzierte, sodass der verspätete Kakashi Hatake als dieser die Tür öffnete, ihm der Tafelschwamm auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Sakura allerdings bezeichnete, um den Anstand zu bewahren, das Verhalten Narutos als kindisch und äußerst dämlich. Im Kampf gegen Ino, während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung, als Ino an Sakura ihr Shintenshin no Jutsu anwendete, konnte diese durch die Hilfe ihrer inneren Stimme das Jutsu auflösen. In Naruto Shippuden taucht sie nicht mehr auf. Sakuras Kindheit thumb|left|die einsame Sakura Über Sakuras Kindheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Man erfuhr lediglich, dass sie zu Anfang wegen ihrer etwas größeren Stirn immer gehänselt worden ist. Als sie später jedoch Ino Yamanaka kennenlernte, veränderte sie sich und wollte wie sie werden. Da Ino eine der besten weiblichen Akademie-Absolventinnen war, war es für Sakura nicht leicht. Die beiden wurden dadurch auch schnell beste Freundinnen. Sakura wurde von Ino beschützt, später jedoch, als sie sich in Sasuke Uchiha verliebte und erfuhr, dass Ino ihn auch mochte, beendete Sakura diese Freundschaft, damit beide um Sasuke kämpfen können. Seitdem sind sie Rivalinnen. Beide ließen sich auch die Haare lang wachsen, weil sie hörten, dass Sasuke Mädchen mit langen Haaren mag. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Sakura wurde zusammen mit Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki ihrem neuen Sensei Kakashi Hatake zugeteilt. Zusammen bildeten sie das Team 7. Ihr fiel es leicht, aus Büchern zu lernen. In der Praxis und in den ersten Missionen ging sie aber immer sehr zaghaft vor, wenn sie überhaupt ins Geschehen eingriff. Ausbildung durch Kakashi thumb|left|Sakura als Genin Kakashi Hatake teilte ihr des Öfteren mit, dass Sakura ein großes Talent für Gen-Jutsus habe. Im Gegensatz zu Naruto und Sasuke erfährt Sakura aber kein Einzeltraining von Kakashi. Sie besteht nach einem ersten Fehlversuch zusammen mit Naruto und Sasuke die Glöckchen-Prüfung, wobei sie von Kakashi gesagt bekommt, sie sei zu sehr auf Sasuke fixiert und unterstütze daher Naruto nicht im Kampf. Die einzige Trainingslektion, die sie gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Teampartnern durchführt, ist die Kontrolle ihres Chakras, die das Team im Wellen-Reich erlernt. Dabei zeigt sich, dass Sakura als einzige der drei Genin ihr Chakra bereits unter Kontrolle hat. Als sich das Team später auflöste, wurde sie von Tsunade zum Medic-Nin ausgebildet. Zuerst glaubte sie von sich selbst, eine sehr gute Kunoichi zu sein und prahlte auch mit ihrem Wissen, musste sich aber mit der Zeit eingestehen, dass sie nicht so gut war, wie sie dachte. Ausbildung durch Tsunade thumb|right|Tsunade trainiert Sakura In Naruto Shippuuden ist sie ein exzellenter Medizin-Ninja und dabei fast so gut wie Tsunade geworden. Sakura erlernte jedoch nicht nur die Heil-Kunst, sondern auch Tsunades Technik, mit der sie Felsen zertrümmern und mächtige Erschütterungen hervorrufen kann. Dabei konzentriert sie ihr Chakra in den Händen und setzt es im Augenblick des Schlags explosionsartig frei. Zudem wurde sie von Tsunade aufs schnelle Ausweichen trainiert, was für einen Medizin-Ninja unerlässlich ist, da dieser die anderen Shinobi nur dann heilen kann, wenn er selbst unverletzt ist. Selbst die besten Shinobi wie Jiraiya und Kakashi fürchten sich vor Sakuras neuer Stärke. Chiyo, eine Kunoichi aus Sunagakure, welche vom Können und Wissen Sakuras, welches sie während der Rettungsmission des Kazekage Gaara zeigte, sehr beeindruckt war und diese auch vielfach lobte, sah in Sakura ein großes Potenzial, dass sie eines Tages ihre Meisterin Tsunade übertreffen und eine bessere Kunoichi als diese werden könnte. Sakuras Missionen Kakashis Prüfung Sakura wurde mit Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki in ein Team gesteckt, dessen Leitung Kakashi Hatake übernahm. Ihre erste Aufgabe bestand darin, Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abzunehmen, was sich als äußerst schwierig erweisen sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit fiel Sakura auf Kakashis Illusionen herein, was dazu führte, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde. Am Ende schafften sie es nicht, Kakashi auch nur ein Glöckchen abzunehmen, da jeder für sich arbeitete. Doch letzten Endes bestanden sie die Prüfung doch, da sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt hatten, worum es Kakashi bei dieser Übung letztendlich ging. Sie waren das einzige Team, welches jemals Kakashis Glöckchen-Prüfung bestanden hatte. Die erste richtige Mission In der ersten Mission hatte Sakura nur die Aufgabe, den Brückenbauer Tazuna zu beschützen, an den Kämpfen war sie nicht beteiligt. Nach der Mission hielt Sasuke sie für schlechter als Naruto, da dieser zumindest gehandelt hatte. Doch Sakura gab auch wegen dieses Rückschlages nicht auf und kämpfte weiterhin um Sasukes Anerkennung. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Mit dem Beginn der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zeigte Sakura zum ersten Mal, welch großes Potenzial sie eigentlich besitzt. Sie kümmerte sich tapfer allein um Naruto und Sasuke, die von Orochimaru außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren, und stellte sich, nachdem der ihr zur Hilfe eilende Rock Lee besiegt worden war, mutig den Oto-Nins entgegen. thumb|right Als sie darauf von Kin Tsuchi gefangen genommen wurde, schnitt sie sich ihre langen Haare ab und änderte ihre zurückhaltende Einstellung und somit sich selbst. "Diesmal bleibt ihr im Hintergrund und seht mir zu!" — Sakura zu Naruto, Lee und Sasuke Im zweiten Teil der Prüfung kämpfte sie gegen ihre Rivalin Ino Yamanaka, was ihr sehr schwer fiel. Doch durch Narutos Anfeuerungen und den Gedanken an Sasuke gab sie nicht auf und konnte gegen die selbstbewusste Ino ein Unentschieden erreichen. Dies ist umso erstaunlicher, da Inos Spezialkunst das Shintenshin no Jutsu ist, mit dem man den Geist und Körper eines Kontrahenten kontrollieren kann. Ino schaffte es, dieses Jutsu bei Sakura anzuwenden, Sakuras Innere Stimme aber konnte, als zweite Persönlichkeit, dieses Jutsu brechen und sich befreien: Eine erstaunliche Leistung. Die junge Tsunade left|thumb Als Naruto von seiner Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya nach Konohagakure zurückkehrte, war Sakura sehr aufgeregt, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie erkannte, dass Naruto neben dem Fakt, dass er größer geworden war, auch reifer geworden war, erwachsener aussah, und nun tatsächlich kein kleiner Junge mehr war. Auch wenn sie eigentlich Sasuke liebt, so flatterten doch ein paar Schmetterlinge bei dieser Begegnung in ihrem Bauch, und sie wurde rot, wenn sie Naruto ansah. Dies änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als Naruto dem ebenfalls anwesenden Konohamaru seine neue Version des Oiroke no Jutsu zeigte, und schon fing sich Naruto wieder einen heftigen Faustschlag von Sakura ein, der ihn meterweit zurückschleuderte und ihn eine Furche im Boden hinterlassen ließ. Die so wieder vereinten Teamkollegen bekamen kurz darauf von Tsunade ihren ersten Auftrag: Sie sollten sich erneut Kakashis Glöckchenprüfung unterziehen, um ihre neu erlernten Kräfte zu demonstrieren. Nach einem langen Kampf, in dem Kakashi definitiv die Oberhand hatte, konnte Naruto ihn mit einem Trick besiegen, der Kakashis Schwachstelle anvisierte, und Tsunade, Shizune und Jiraiya waren überaus stolz auf die beiden. Kampf gegen einen Akatsuki thumb|right|Sakura heilt Kankuro von Sasoris Gift Sakuras erste große Mission in Shippuuden lautet, Gaara aus den Klauen Akatsukis zu reißen und ihn davor zu retten, seinen Bijuu extrahiert zu bekommen, was zu Gaaras unweigerlichem Tod führen würde. Nachdem sie zusammen mit dem Team Akatsukis Versteck gefunden hat, treffen sie, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake und Chiyo auf die Akatsuki-Mitglieder Deidara und Sasori. Da die Extraktion leider schon vollendet war, als sie ankamen, flüchtet Deidara schnell mit Gaaras Leiche, und Naruto und Kakashi verfolgen ihn. Somit bleiben Chiyo und sie übrig, um sich Sasori zu stellen. Im Kampf kann Sakura mit ihrer unglaublich immensen Körperkraft die Puppe Hiruko schnell zerstören, doch dies ist lange nicht das Ende des Kampfes. Chiyo und Sakura kombinieren ihre Fähigkeiten exzellent, sodass Sakura sich wie eine Marionette von Chiyos Chakrafäden steuern lässt, und Sasori benutzt viele Arten von Gift, um die beiden zu besiegen. Sakura allerdings hatte zuvor ein Gegengift hergestellt, als sie den ebenfalls von Sasori vergifteten Kankuro behandelte. So konnten sie Sasori letztendlich gemeinsam töten. Kurz vor seinem Tod verriet Sasori Sakura noch seinen nächsten geheimen Treffpunkt mit einem gewissen Spion von Orochimaru. Dieser war Kabuto Yakushi, der allerdings kein Spion mehr war, und so kam es erst zum Kampf auf der Brücke zwischen Himmel und Erde, der wiederum zu folgendem Ereignis führt...: Wiedersehen mit Sasuke thumb|left|zum ersten Mal stehen sie sich wieder gegenüber Nachdem Sakura mit dem neuen Team Kakashi (mit Yamato und Sai) neue Informationen über Orochimaru erlangten, können sie diesen zu seinem Versteck verfolgen, wo sich zwangsläufig auch Sasuke Uchiha aufhalten wird. In einem unterirdischen Gängelabyrinth finden sie ihn tatsächlich, und somit stehen Naruto Uzumaki und Sakura ihm zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wieder gegenüber. Sakura ist wie gelähmt von dem plötzlichen Wiedersehen und kann nur seinen Namen aussprechen. Nach einer Unterhaltung Sasukes mit Naruto holt Sasuke zum Schwertstreich gegen Naruto aus, und Sakura will dazwischen gehen, Sai kommt ihr aber zuvor. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem Sasuke jedem anderen überlegen ist, geht Sasuke auf Abstand, und will ein unbekanntes Jutsu ausführen, das Naruto, Sakura, Sai und Yamato töten würde. Allerdings greift Orochimaru ein und stoppt ihn. Zusammen mit Kabuto Yakushi verschwinden die Drei, und Naruto und Sakura sind wieder getrennt von Sasuke. Naruto lässt sich zu Boden fallen, weint und beklagt, dass er es wieder nicht schaffen konnte, Sasuke zurückzubringen, und Sakura beteuert -selber unter Tränen-, dass Weinen ihn aber auch nicht wieder zurückbringt. Pains Angriff auf Konoha right|thumb|Sakura umarmt Naruto nach dessen Rückkehr Während Pains großem Angriff auf Konoha befand sich Naruto Uzumaki zuerst nicht in seiner Heimatstadt, sondern verbrachte einige Zeit in der Welt der Frösche bei Fukasaku, um zu trainieren. Pain kam nach Konohagakure und zerstörte die gesamte Stadt und tötete viele Shinobi. Sakura war an vielen Orten gleichzeitig, um mit ihren Medizin-Jutsus Menschen zu heilen. Pain brachte Tsunade sogar dazu, das Chakra-Siegel auf ihrer Stirn zu lösen, um so ihr gesamtes Chakra an Katsuyu zu übertragen, damit diese so viele Einwohner der Stadt wie möglich schützen konnte. Dies führte für Tsunade dazu, dass sie in einem unbestimmt langen Koma liegt. Von all diesem bekam Naruto in der Froschwelt nichts mit, da ein Botenfrosch, der diese Nachricht überbringen sollte, von Danzou Shimura hinterlistig getötet wurde. Es sah mehr als aussichtslos für Konoha aus, und Sakura schrie nach Naruto, dass dieser zurückkommen möge, um sie alle zu retten. Nachdem dies geschah und Naruto alle Pains besiegte und dann auch noch Nagato bekehrte, kehrte er zurück ins zerstörte Konoha und wurde von allen jubelnd begrüßt. Sakura kam als erste persönlich auf ihn zu, verpasste ihm zwar erst mal einen Schlag auf den Kopf (was angesichts der langjährigen Beziehung zwischen den beiden schon fast eine herzliche Tradition ist), umarmte ihn dann aber überraschend gefühlvoll und innig. Das Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Sakuras Geständnis Beim Wiederaufbau von Konohagakure kommt unverhofft Sai in Sakuras Zelt und will mit ihr reden. Er macht ihr klar, dass Naruto Uzumaki sie liebe, und das diese unerwiderte Liebe zu ihr, Naruto genau so viel Schmerz bereite, wie Sasuke Uchiha es Sakura selbst durch dessen Abwendung von ihr tue. Diese Erkenntnis bringt Sakura zum Weinen. Als dann zusätzlich Shikamaru Nara auftaucht, der durch die Blume gesprochen vorschlägt, Sasuke selber aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, bevor es jemand anders tut, wodurch die Kette der Rache immer länger würde, beschließt Sakura, zu Naruto zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden. Mit Sai, Kiba und Rock Lee reist sie in das Eisen-Reich, wo Naruto sich gerade aufhält. Dort angekommen gesteht sie Naruto, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie sagt, dass sie nichts mehr für Sasuke empfinde, sie erwachsen geworden sei, sich verändert und erkannt habe, dass es Naruto ist, den sie wirklich liebe. Sie bittet Naruto, das Versprechen, Sasuke zurückzuholen, zu vergessen und mit zurück nach Konoha zu kommen. Naruto allerdings glaubt ihr nicht und konfrontiert sie damit, dass er Menschen hasse, die sich selbst anlügen. Sakura reagiert darauf sehr aggressiv und schreit ihn an, dass es ganz und gar nicht einfach für sie gewesen sei, zu ihm zu kommen und ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Als Naruto erklären will, dass er nun verstanden habe, welche Sasukes wahre Beweggründe seien, unterbricht Kakashi ihn, da er nicht verraten soll, was Tobi ihnen über den Ursprung des Uchiha-Clans berichtet hat. Daraufhin flüstert Kiba Sakura zu, ob sie ihnen nicht "die Wahrheit" erzählen sollten, was Sakura allerdings unterbindet. Sie verkündet, wieder nach Konoha zurückzugehen. Insgeheim aber hat sie vor, selber nach Sasuke zu suchen. Das Wiedersehen von Team 7 thumb|right|Sakura scheitert an ihrem Vorhaben, Sasuke selbst zu töten Nachdem Sakura Sai, Kiba und Rock Lee hintergeht und sie mit einem Schlafmittel außer Gefecht setzt, begibt sie sich zu der Brücke, auf der Sasuke sich befindet. Als Sakura eintrifft, hält sie Sasuke gerade davon ab, Karin zu töten, und sagt ihm, dass sie sich ihm anschließen und seinetwegen sogar Konoha verlassen will. Daraufhin sagt Sasuke zu ihr, sie solle Karin töten. Sakura geht langsam auf Karin zu und überlegt gerade, dass es alles ein Ende hätte, wenn sie Sasuke jetzt erstechen würde, doch da greift Sasuke sie von hinten mit seinem Chidori an. Jedoch kann Kakashi Hatake Sakura noch retten und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Schüler und Lehrer. Sakura versucht einen zweiten Angriff auf Sasuke, während dieser im Kampf gegen Kakashi fast erblindet ist, zögert aber wieder. Sasuke packt sie am Kragen und will sie mit dem Kunai erstechen. Im letzten Moment taucht Naruto Uzumaki auf und rettet Sakura. Im weiteren Verlauf kann Sakura nur noch zugucken, und ist über ihr Zögern wieder einmal tief enttäuscht. Sie erkennt, dass sie nicht mehr tun kann, als an die beiden zu glauben, nachdem Naruto sich als Hass-Ventil für Sasuke angeboten hat. Sie glaubt nun an ein gutes Ende für jeden von Team 7. Der 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Sakura der 3. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche auf Mittel- und Nahkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht sie unter anderem zusammen mit Maito Gai und Rock Lee unter dem Kommando von General Kakashi Hatake. thumb|left|Sakura im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Während Gaara, der Oberbefehlshaber der Shinobi-Allianz, eine bewegende Rede vor den alliierten Shinobi-Streitkräften hält, kümmert sich Sakura um Maito Gai. Dieser hat, kurz vor Beginn des Krieges, einen Schwächeanfall. Als ihre Division jedoch ein rotes Rauchsignal, welches von der Angriffseinheit abgefeuert wurde, wahrnimmt, beordert Kakashi seine Division zur Angriffseinheit, um diese zu unterstützen, die von einigen durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebten Shinobi angegriffen wird. Zu ihrer Überraschung befinden sich unter den wiederbelebten Shinobi auch Haku und Zabuza Momochi. Die sich bei Kakashi und ihr über die Geschehnisse nach ihrem Tod sowie über Naruto Uzumaki erkundigen. Derweil verstärkt andernorts Kabuto Yakushi die Siegel, welche er den wiederbelebten Shinobi eingesetzt hat. Woraufhin Zabuza, Haku und die anderen wiederbelebten Shinobi die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln und Denken verlieren und zu Kabutos willenlosen Marionetten werden. Daraufhin befiehlt Kakashi seiner Einheit sich in Vierer-Teams, rund um die Sensor-Shinobi, zu positionieren. Hierbei sind Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake und Rock Lee ihre Formationspartner, wobei Letzterer ihr verspricht, sie zu beschützen, auch wenn es ihm seine Leben kosten werde. Woraufhin Sakura ihm erklärt, dass Zabuza beim letzten Mal, während ihrer Mission im Reich der Wellen, das Zentrum, den Schwachpunkt der Formation, angegriffen hat und er deswegen auf seinen Rücken achtgeben soll. Mit Beginn der Kämpfe zieht sie sich zurück, um die verletzten Shinobi mit ihren Medizin-Jutsus zu heilen. thumb|right|Sakura erhält einen Liebesbrief Bei Einbruch der Nacht begibt sich Sakura zur logistisch-medizinischen Einheit. Diese hat ein zentrales Lazarett errichtet, dessen Eingang durch zwei Mitglieder des Akimichi-Clans sowie von zwei weiteren Sensor-Shinobi bewacht wird. Auch Neji findet sich im Lazarett ein. Sakura behandelt ihn und gibt ihm den Rat, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sich auszuruhen. Allerdings hat sich jemand ins Lazarett eingeschlichen und drei hochrangige Iryounin getötet. Sakura und einige andere Iryounin rätseln, wie der Feind das Lazarett infiltrieren konnte, da doch strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen wurden. Sie vermuten, dass es ein Shinobi aus den eigenen Reihen ist, der unter der Kontrolle des Feindes steht. Neji, der die Unterhaltung mit anhört, kommt hinzu und erläutert, dass es jeder sein kann, sogar diejenigen Personen, die anwesend sind. Daraufhin verspricht er, dass er den Eindringling mit seinen eigenen Augen ausfindig machen wird, und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass dies dem Feind einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschafft, wenn innerhalb der Shinobi-Allianz, Unruhe und Chaos ausbrechen würde. Nach dem Gespräch zieht sich Sakura in ihr Zelt zurück, um Vorbereitungen für ihren nächsten Patienten zu treffen. Kurz darauf betritt ein Iwa-Shinobi, den sie zuvor behandelt hat, das Zelt. Dieser gesteht ihr seine Liebe und überreicht ihr einen Liebesbrief. Für den sie sich bedankt und ihm anvertraut, dass sie schon jemanden anderen liebt. Nach einem letzten Kompliment verlässt der Iwa-Shinobi sichtlich enttäuscht das Zelt. Woraufhin Sakura in tiefe Trauer verfällt und über Sasuke Uchiha nachdenkt. [[Datei:Sakura_entlarvt_Neji.png|thumb|left|Sakura entlarvt Neji]] In Gedanken versunken, bemerkt Sakura zunächst nicht, dass Neji erneut ihr Zelt betreten hat. Diesem fällt Sakuras Niedergeschlagenheit auf, woraufhin er nachfragt, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung sei. Nachdem sie dies bejaht, möchte er von ihr wissen, wo sich Shizune aufhält, da er möglicherweise Hinweise auf die Identität des Eindringlings habe und er dies Shizune mitteilen möchte. Daraufhin verrät Sakura ihm, wo sich Shizune befindet und weiterhin, dass sich Shizune um Ton-Ton kümmert, welche sich scheinbar einen Fuß verstaucht hat. Neji antwortet daraufhin, dass dies immer noch besser sei, als sich die Hand zu verletzen. Was Sakura bejaht und anmerkt, dass Ton-Tons Hände unversehrt sind und sie somit im Stande ist Fingerzeichen zu formen. Da er immer noch Schmerzen in seiner Hand verspürt, bittet er Sakura sich noch einmal seine Hand anzusehen. Diese bittet ihn wiederum neben ihr Platz zu nehmen, woraufhin Neji ein Kunai zückt und auf Sakura losstürmt, doch diese ist sich dessen bewusst und schlägt ihn mit ihrer unbändigen Stärke in den Boden. Überrascht fragt dieser nach, was ihn verraten habe und Sakura erwidert, dass Schweine keine Hände haben. Daraufhin kommt Nejis wahre Gestalt zum Vorschein, der in Wirklichkeit ein transformierter Zetsu ist. Sakura schlägt ein weiteres Mal auf ihn ein und zwingt ihn, ihr zu verraten, welche Technik er anwendet, die selbst Chakra nachahmen kann, doch dieser verrät nichts. Woraufhin Sakura sich an einen Bericht von Yamato erinnert und zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass die Zetsus mittels dem Chakra ihrer Opfer, einen perfekten Doppelgänger erschaffen können, dessen Aussehen sowie Chakra mit dem ihres Opfers vollkommen übereinstimmt. Anschließend übergibt sie Zetsu an zwei Shinobi und kontaktiert das Hauptquartier, um diese über Zetsus Fähigkeiten zu informieren. thumb|right|Sakura und Shizune obduzieren Zetsu Nachdem Sakura das Hauptquartier sowie Shizune über Zetsus Fähigkeiten informiert hat, obduzieren die beiden, den weißen Zetsu, den Sakura zuvor gestellt hat. Bei der Autopsie stellt sich heraus, dass die Zetsus aus den Zellen des Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, erschaffen wurden. Des Weiteren vermuten sie, dass die Zetsus Yamato benutzen, um sich zu stärken. Da dieser durch ein Experiment Orochimarus die DNA des Shodai Hokage in sich trägt. Weshalb sie erneut das Hauptquartier kontaktieren, um ihre neuen Erkenntnisse über Zetsu zu übermitteln. Am nächsten Tag, nachdem Sakura und Shizune die Obduktion von Zetsu beendet haben, nehmen sie, vor ihrem Zelt, einen Hilferuf wahr. Eine Kunoichi bittet die beiden, ihren Ehemann zu behandeln, da dieser schwer verletzt ist und dringend medizinische Hilfe benötigt. Doch der Wachmann, ein Mitglied des Akimichi-Clans, der vor dem Zelt positioniert ist, verbietet dem Ehepaar den Zutritt, da es sich um transformierte Feinde handeln könnte. Die Kunoichi droht daraufhin sich zu töten, wenn sie mit ihrem Tod erreichen kann, dass man ihren Ehemann behandelt. Sakura, die nicht im Stande ist die beiden wegzuschicken, bittet diese in ihr Zelt. Doch die vermeintlichen Ehepartner geben sich als Zetsus zu erkennen und greifen Sakura an. Jedoch kommt im letzten Moment ein Doppelgänger Narutos, der sich im Bijuu-Modoo befindet, Sakura zur Hilfe. Dieser befördert die beiden Angreifer jeweils mit einem Rasengan zu Boden. Während Sakura sowie die verbliebenen alliierten Shinobi sich zum Kampfplatz begeben, wo sich Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai und Killer B dem Mann entgegenstellen, der von sich behauptet Madara Uchiha zu sein, werden die alliierten Shinobi von Inoichi Yamanaka, der die Moral dieser steigern will, über die Geschehnisse des Kampfes unterrichtet. Was Sakura daraufhin veranlasst an Naruto zu denken, welcher scheinbar immer mit unüberwindbaren Aufgaben in seinem Leben konfrontiert wird. Doch dieses Mal sei es anders, denn nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Verbliebenen der Shinobi-Allianz werden an seiner Seite kämpfen. thumb|left|Sakura und die Shinobi-Allianz erreichen den Kampfplatz Nachdem Sakura und die Verbliebenen der Shinobi-Allianz den Kampfplatz erreichen, befinden sich Naruto und die Anderen im Kampf gegen den tot geglaubten Obito Uchiha, der von sich behauptete Madara Uchiha zu sein, sowie dem wahren, durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebten, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi, dessen Transformation noch nicht beendet ist. Woraufhin sich Sakura sofort zum verletzten Kakashi begibt, um diesen zu heilen. Sobald Inoichi Yamanaka die Strategie, welche Shikaku Nara entwickelte, an sämtliche alliierten Shinobi mittels Telepathie übermittelt, positioniert sich Sakura hinter Darui, um diesen bei seinem Angriff gegen das Juubi zu unterstützen, indem sie ihm ihr eigenes Chakra zukommen lässt. Jedoch schlägt der Angriff der Shinobi-Allianz fehl, woraufhin das Juubi einen Gegenangriff startet. Dabei wendet es ein Mokuton-Jutsu an, indem es unzählige Holzspeere auf die Shinobi-Allianz abfeuert. Sakura kann durch die Hilfe Kakashis den Holzspeeren ausweichen, doch muss sie mit Entsetzen mit ansehen, wie Neji Hyuuga sein Leben für das seiner Cousine und Naruto Uzumakis opfert. Trotz ihrer Trauer darf sie sich jedoch keine Unachtsamkeit erlauben, denn der Kampf wütet unerbittlich weiter. thumb|right|Team 7 wieder vereint Sakura tut ihr bestes, um zu helfen, doch richtig aktiv wird sie erst, als Sasuke zum Kampffeld stößt. Mit diesem und Naruto belebt sie Team 7 wieder und dringt immer weiter zum Juubi vor. Währenddessen aktiviert sie ihr Siegel, was ihre Teammitglieder und sogar die Kage schwer beeindruckt. Doch nicht nur das: Um die Juubi-Miniaturen schneller zu besiegen, beschwört sie Katsuyu, Sasuke Aoda und Naruto Gamakichi, sie rufen also zusammen ihre vertrauten Geister. In dieser Formation ähneln sie ihren Meistern, den Sannin, extrem. Während Katsuyu den Verletzten hilft, schlagen Aoda und Gamakichi eine Schneise durch die Gegner. Doch die Freude währt nicht lange, denn Sasuke kehrt Sakura und Naruto den Rücken, um das Juubi alleine auszuschalten, doch dies stellt sich als aussichtsloses Unterfangen heraus. Sakura ist schwer schockiert, dass Sasuke sich doch nicht verändert hat, obwohl sie dachte, es wäre nun endlich wieder alles gut. Während Sasuke und Naruto sich zusammenreißen und zusammen gegen Obito als Jinchuuriki des Juubi kämpfen, kann Sakura nur zusehen. Selbst als Madara den Götterbaum erschafft, um die Chakrafrucht erblühen zu lassen, kann sie nur ermutigen, weiter zu kämpfen und versuchen, so viele wie möglich mit Katsuyus Kräften zu heilen. Dies führt sie fort, bis Tsunade ihr zu Hilfe kommt und sie zusammen mit ihrer Lehrmeisterin Katsuyus Heilkräfte verstärken. Währenddessen wird der Kampf gegen Madara und somit um die Verhinderung des Aufblühens der Chakrafrucht immer härter, bis Madara Uchiha Obito dazu zwingt, ihn wiederzubeleben. Nun kämpfen alle Steitkräfte gegen diesen neuen Gegner, Sakura ist dabei nur eine Nebenfigur und ist grad zu erschöpft, um etwas auszurichten. Was sie jedoch tun kann, ist Kakashi von seinen Wunden zu heilen, die er aus dem Kampf gegen Obito davongetragen hat. Als dieser jedoch stirbt, stehen Sakura und ihre Freunde einem übermächtigen Gegner gegenüber - Madara Uchiha, Jinchuuriki des Juubi und komplett wiedererweckt. Als dieser Team 7 auslacht, erinnert sich Sakura daran, dass sich Naruto und Sasuke nicht noch einmal entzweien sollen, jetzt da sie wieder zusammenarbeiten. Sie aktiviert Souzou Saisei no Jutsu und greift an. Doch hat sie keine Chance und wird von Madaras Stab durchbohrt. Während sich Sasuke nicht für sie interessiert und Naruto sich um sie kümmert, aktiviert Madara die Verdammnis der Menschheit - das ewige Tsukuyomi. Doch überraschenderweise können die Strahlen dieses Jutsus das Susano'o nicht durchdringen, weshalb Naruto, Sauke, Kakashi und Sakura innerhalb selbiges sicher sind. Zusammen mit den wiedererweckten Kage sind sie nun die einzigen, die noch Widerstand leisten können. Dies gestaltet sich jedoch schwierig, da Kaguya Ootsutsuki, welche aus Madaras Körper entstanden ist, die Dimensionen beherrscht und somit frei über den Raum verfügen kann. Während Sasuke also in eine andere Dimension teleportiert wird, finden sich Sakura und die Anderen in einer Eislandschaft wieder. Damit sie Sasuke retten können, überträgt Sakura ihr Byakugou no Jutsu auf den überraschenderweise noch lebenden Obito, sodass sein Körper noch eine Weile durchhält. Mit seiner Hilfe schaffen sie es, Sasuke wieder zu sich zu holen, jedoch ist Sakura so erschöpft, dass sie zusammenbricht-direkt in Sasukes Arme. Davon bekommt sie jedoch nichts mit. Doch um Kaguya zu besiegen, muss Team 7 erneut zusammenarbeiten. Dies geschieht, als Naruto und Sasuke kurz davor sind, Kaguya zu berühren, um sie zu versiegeln. Damit sie sie jedoch berühren können, versetzt Sakura Kaguya einen deftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Die Welt ist nun gerettet. thumb|left|Sakura weint vor Erleichterung Doch, wie könnte es auch anders sein, hat Sasuke nur mitgeholfen, die Welt zu retten, damit die Welt nicht zerstört wird, in der er seinen Plan umsetzten will. Das kann Naruto natürlich nicht zulassen und es kommt zum lang ersehnten Kampf: Sasuke gegen Naruto. Sakura ist davon natürlich alles andere als erfreut, doch sie kann es nicht verhindern. Nach dem Kampf leistet sie erste Hilfe, um ihre Teamkollegen vor dem Verbluten zu retten. Trotzdem ist sie froh, als sie merkt, dass Sasuke wirklich alles bereut und wieder zur Vernunft gekommen ist. Sakuras größter Wunsch ist wahr geworden: Das ursprüngliche Team 7 ist wieder komplett. Dass er es ernst meint ist im Epilog zu erkennen, denn dort haben Sakura und Sasuke geheiratet und sogar eine Tochter namens Sarada bekommen. Sakuras unerwiderte Liebe wurde also endlich erhört und sie lebt nun mit ihrer eigenen, kleinen Familie in Konohagakure. Techniken und Fähigkeiten Sakura gehört zu den besten Iryounin in Konohagakure und wird von einigen anderen Iryounin, die von ihrem Wissen und Können beeindruckt sind, wie Chiyo aus Sunagakure, vielfach gelobt. Sie sehen in Sakura ein großes Potenzial, dass diese ihre Meisterin Tsunade eines Tages übertreffen und sogar eine bessere Kunoichi als diese werden könnte. Des Weiteren hat sie eine ausgezeichnete Chakra-Kontrolle und vermag dadurch Techniken zu ihrer maximalen Effizienz zu nutzen, ohne dabei Chakra zu verschwenden. Außerdem ist sie sehr intelligent und besitzt gute analytische Fähigkeiten. Zu ihrer Anfangszeit als Genin hatte Sakura keine nennenswerten Fertigkeiten bis auf ihre Intelligenz und ihre ausgezeichnete Chakra-Kontrolle, was sie eher zu einem Gen-Jutsu-Typ prädestinierte, allerdings wendete sie nie ein Gen-Jutsu an, doch kann sie gegnerische Gen-Jutsus schnell durchschauen und diese dann auflösen. Nach ihrem zweieinhalbjährigen Training durch Tsunade haben sich nicht nur ihre Kenntnisse im Bereich der Medizin ungemein verbessert, sondern auch die, in Tai-Jutsu. Aufgrund dieser neuen Stärke ist Sakura nun auch im Stande gegen starke Gegner, wie dem Akatsuki-Mitglied Sasori, in einem Kampf, entgegenzutreten. Tai-Jutsu thumb|right|Sakuras unmenschliche Stärke Sakura ist nach ihrem zweieinhalbjährigen Training durch Tsunade zu einer Nahkampf-Spezialistin geworden und hat sich in dieser Zeit, die Technik von Tsunade angeeignet. Aufgrund dessen besitzt sie nun unmenschliche Kräfte, vor denen sogar erfahrene Shinobi wie Kakashi Hatake und Jiraiya Angst haben. Die Technik die sie von Tsunade erlernte, ist dem Gouken sehr ähnlich, welches Maito Gai und sein Schüler Rock Lee anwenden. Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass Sakura und Tsunade in ihren Händen bzw. ihren Beinen Chakra aufbauen und dieses dann explosionsartig freisetzen. Ein gezielter Treffer könnte für die Gegner verheerende Folgen haben, von einfachen Knochenbrüchen bis hin zum Tod. Zudem erlernte sie während ihres Trainings, die Bewegungen sowie Schwachpunkte ihres Gegners frühzeitig zu erkennen und diese gegebenenfalls für sich zu nutzen. Im Kampf gegen Sasori konnte sie an dessen Fingerbewegungen erkennen, welches Jutsu seine Marionetten als Nächstes anwenden werden und diesen dann ausweichen. Tsunade war sehr darauf bedacht Sakura abzuhärten und ihr Geschick im Ausweichen zu verbessern, schließlich darf ein Iryounin unter keinen Umständen in einem Kampf schwer verletzt werden oder gar sterben, denn dadurch könnte er nicht mehr seiner Pflicht, das Heilen seiner Teamkollegen, nachkommen. Medizinische Nin-Jutsu thumb|left|Sakura entzieht Kankuro Gift Sakura ist eine hervorragende Iryounin geworden und hat sich ein umfangreiches Wissen über Pflanzen, Heilkräuter und Gifte angeeignet. Sie versteht sich bestens darauf, in Gift getränkte Kunai sowie Rauchbomben, die Einen in wenigen Sekunden einschläfern, herzustellen und diese geschickt einzusetzen. Wie sie dies bei Rock Lee, Sai und Kiba Inuzuka, die ihr bei der Suche nach Sasuke Uchiha geholfen haben, getan hatte, um Sasuke alleine entgegentreten zu können und diesen mit einem vergifteten Kunai zu töten. Außerdem vermag sie selbst schwerste Verletzungen, bei denen andere Iryounin scheitern, zu behandeln. Dies zeigte sie als sie Kankuro, der sich im Kampf gegen Sasori schwer verletzte, ein unbekanntes Gift bestimmen und dieses durch ein spezielles Jutsu, dem Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu, aus dessen Körper entziehen konnte. Anschließend stellte sie aus dem Gift ein Gegengift her. Des Weiteren kann Sakura bei einer Autopsie assistieren, dies zeigte sie während des 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieges als Shizune einen weißen Zetsu obduzierte und sich dabei herausstellte, dass die Zetsus aus den Zellen des Shodai Hokage erschaffen wurden. Des Weiteren kann sie Katsuyu, ihren vertrauten Geist, beschwören. Zusammen können sie und die Schnecke auf ein Heilungs-Jutsu zurückgreifen, bei dem Katsuyu sich in einzelne kleinere Schnecken aufteilt. Diese kleineren Schnecken finden zu verletzten Menschen, sodass Sakura ihr Chakra auf die kleinen Schnecken übertragen kann, um Verletzungen zu heilen. Es scheint, als bräuchte dieses Jutsu ein sehr hohes Konzentrationsvermögen des Anwenders, sowie einen enormen Verbrauch an Chakra, damit die Möglichkeit gegeben wird, eine immens große Anzahl an Menschen gleichzeitig und unabhängig von der Entfernung zu heilen. Intelligenz thumb|right|Sakura analysiert Tobis Jutsu Zu ihrer Anfangszeit als Genin hatte Sakura keine nennenswerten Fähigkeiten, bis auf ihre ausgezeichnete Chakra-Kontrolle und ihre Intelligenz, die sie in der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung unter Beweis gestellt hat. Im ersten Teil der Prüfung, dem schriftlichen Examen, konnte sie als Einzige alle Fragen beantworten, obwohl diese allesamt über dem Genin-Niveau waren und als solche, für einen Genin, unmöglich zu beantworten. Außerdem besitzt sie gute analytische Fähigkeiten, die mit denen von Shikamaru Nara und dessen Vater nicht zu vergleichen sind, aber auch nicht zu unterschätzen sind. So war sie im Stande, einige Details von Tobis Jutsu, dem Jikuukan Idou, zu analysieren. Als dieser sich Sakura und ihrem Team entgegenstellte, während der Suche nach Sasuke Uchiha, nachdem dieser vermeintlich Orochimaru getötet hatte. Des Weiteren konnte sie im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg, als ein transformierter Zetsu, die logistisch-medizinische Einheit der Shinobi-Allianz infiltrierte, in einem Gespräch mit Neji erkennen, dass dieser der gesuchte Eindringling ist. Anschließend konnte sie anhand der gegebenen Informationen von Yamato ermitteln, dass die Zetsus mittels dem Chakra ihrer Opfer, einen perfekten Doppelgänger erschaffen können, dessen Aussehen sowie Chakra mit dem ihres Opfers vollkommen übereinstimmt. Chakrakontrolle thumb|left|Yin-Siegel Sakura besaß schon von Anfang an die beste Chakrakontrolle von ihren Teammitgliedern, was sogar Kakashi, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie ein Genin war, sichtlich beeindruckte. Auch ist sie durch ihre vergleichsweise geringe Chakramenge keinesfalls im Nachteil, da sie diese Menge perfekt kontrollieren und somit einen Ausgleich schaffen kann. Mit Hilfe ihrer präzisen Chakrakontrolle ist es ihr außerdem möglich, ihre von Natur aus schwächliche physische Kraft extrem zu erhöhen, womit ihre Angriffe eine unmenschlich hohe Zerstörungskraft erreichen. Dies ist ihr möglich, indem sie ihr Chakra an die entsprechende Körperstelle bündelt und konzentriert. Allein dies ist eine Meisterleistung, doch Sakura ist auf einem so hohen Level, dass sie ihr Chakra drei lange Jahre regelmäßig in dem Siegel sammeln konnte, ohne dabei im Kampf einen Nachteil zu haben. Im Notfall kann sie dieses Yin-Siegel auf ihrer Stirn lösen und somit unglaubliche Chakramengen aus drei Jahren freisetzen. Dadurch hat sie eine große Auswahl an mehreren Kin-Jutsus. So beherrscht sie beispielsweise Souzou Saisei no Jutsu, welches ihr die Heilung sämtlicher physischer Wunden in weniger als einer Minute ermöglicht. Oder auch das mächtige Byakugou no Jutsu, mit welchem sie in der Lage ist anzugreifen, ohne selbst nennenswerten Schaden zu erleiden, da selbst erhebliche Wunden wie Durchbohrungen sofort geheilt werden können. Natürlich ist perfekte und präzise Chakrakontrolle die Voraussetzung für all dies. Auflösungen von Gen-Jutsus thumb|Sakura [[Kai|löst das Gen-Jutsu auf]] Zu ihrer Anfangszeit als Genin hatte Sakura keine nennenswerten Fertigkeiten bis auf ihre Intelligenz und ihre ausgezeichnete Chakra-Kontrolle, was sie eher zu einem Gen-Jutsu-Typ prädestinierte, allerdings wendete sie nie ein Gen-Jutsu an, doch kann sie gegnerische Gen-Jutsus schnell durchschauen und diese dann auflösen. Schon am Anfang sagte Kakashi ihr zu Öfteren, dass sie ein großes Potenzial hat und ausgezeichnet in Gen-Jutsu ist. Als Iruka sich als Ninja verkleidet und Sakura mit Gen-Jutsus angreift, um zu testen, ob sie bereit für die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung ist, schaffte sie es locker, das Gen-Jutsu zu durchschauen. Als Orochimaru Konoha angreift, erstellt Kabuto ein starkes Gen-Jutsu, da nur die wenigsten das Jutsu überhaupt durchschauen und danach auflösen konnten, was auch Sakura gelungen ist. Im Kampf gegen Kakashi erstellt dieser ein Gen-Jutsu von Sasuke, der angeblich von Orochimaru geflohen wäre. Dieses Gen-Jutsu erkennt sie auch ohne Probleme und schafft dies auch aufzulösen. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *''' Sanbi-Versiegelungs-Team ' *'Acht-Mann-Team' *'Division 3''' Trivia *Sie ähnelt Tsunade in vielerlei Hinsichten; daher wird sie von den meisten als eine zweite Tsunade oder als junge Tsunade gesehen. *Ihre Heilfähigkeiten sind fast so gut wie die von Tsunade. *Häufig spricht Sakura Sachen aus, die sie nicht ernst meint. Dies wird meist durch ihre "innere Stimme" verraten, die dann als weiße Sakura im Hintergrund gezeigt wird. **In letzter Zeit taucht diese innere Stimme fast gar nicht mehr auf. *Sakura wurde früher häufig wegen ihrer großen Stirn aufgezogen, die anderen Kinder nannten sie "Stirnie", mittlerweile ist dies aber seltener geworden. **In Japan gelten Menschen mit großer Stirn als sehr intelligent, was auch auf Sakura zutrifft. *Manchmal entwickelt Sakura romantische Gefühle für Naruto, aber sie selber ist noch nicht bereit, sich diese Gefühle einzugestehen. *Nachdem ihr Haar während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung gekürzt wurde, hatte es ca. 14 Monate gedauert, bis sie ihre Ursprungslänge wieder hatte. Sie schnitt sich die Haare aber nach Tsunades Training wieder kurz. *Sakura ist die älteste ihrer Team 7-Teamkollegen. *Sie gilt als elitär und eigensinnig. *Ihre Lieblingsspeisen sind Reisklößchen mit Obst in Sirup und eingelegte Pflaumen. **Sie mag hingegen keine scharfen Speisen. *Sie möchte einmal gegen Ino kämpfen. *Ihr Lieblingssatz ist "Ich lebe für die Liebe." **Ihr Lieblingswort ist "Mut". *Ihre Hobbys sind Quiz und auswendig lernen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Hyo *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe